Demi-gods and Fairies
by Quiet.catastrophe
Summary: When Erza gets a new type of key for Lucy, She manages to summon the one and only Ghost King, Nico Di Angelo. OOC Characters/Powers. Caleo, Percabeth, Solangelo, Jasper, Frazel, NastuxOC. (OC List inside) Rated T for some language. Suck at sums, R&R BEING REWRITTEN! Rewrite: Open, Gate of the Ghost King!
1. Chapter 1

Fairies & Demi-Gods!

 **A/N: Okay let me start to say that this WILL NOT BE A NALU STORY. Sorry for all you NaLu shippers out there who May or May not be my readers/fans. But if you're a Nalu shipper and can accept them not being romantically interactive with each other, then read on! If you're not...Well, there's always my other stories anyways. I'm doing NastuxOC, because I was never really into Nalu anyways. Plus my imagination is huge. So, I will have more then one oc. They may seem OOC though, Sorry about that... OH and if you've read my Other fanfics, Leia's here too. Can't write without her. You guys can vote whether you want Alex (OC) and Thalia in it!**

 **OC List.**

 **Luna Tetsu**

 **Description: Dark purple eyes, uh, how do I say this...Lucy's body I guess, And black hair.**

 **Has Crash magic, like Gildarts, as Well as Ice Make magic. Dating Caedemus.**

 **Caedemus (Failed. That's how his name with be. CA-EH-DE-MUS)**

 **Has Ice Dragon slaying magic. Has Light blue hair and Crystal blue eyes. Tall, and well built.**

 **Siren (I couldn't decide on a name...if you guys want, leave me suggestions :3) Has black hair up to her waist with pink tips. Uses a mixture of Requip/Fire magic/Crash Magic. Sister To Luna, and dates Nastu in this story. Lucy's body too I guess.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson/ Heroes Of Olympus. FYI, I got this idea from another fanfic. If some parts seem similar I took it from that fanfic. But I will not claim rights over it. Only things that are mine is my OC's and some parts of this plot.**

 **On to the chapter, I've kept you long enough.**

 _No one in the guild of Fairy Tail knew how drastically their lives would change when Erza found a new key for Lucy. But hey, isn't that life?_

The morning were talking about as nothing out of the ordinary. Nastu and Grey were fighting, hurling insults, Elfman was yelling 'Man'. Ahh, So comforting...

When they all heard footsteps.

Not just any footsteps.

Erza's footsteps.

They were correct, (of course) because soon Erza opened the guild hall's doors with a loud bang! The red head looked pretty pleased with herself...Which could either mean something good or bad. "Lucy!" She yelled. Said blonde jumped in fear. "H-Hai?!" She stuttered. "I've got you your present!" The redhead declared happily.

Earlier in the month, it was Lucy's birthday. Grey got her a new book. Nastu got her a new quill for her stories. Erza was going to get the same thing...but obviously, that didn't end up happening. "Oh?" Lucy said nervously. "Yup! And it's better then Grey's or Nastu's!" She said. With that, she handed her a obsidian key. Lucy squealed in excitement. "How'd you find it?! I haven't seen one like this!" "They gave it to me as a reward for my job." Erza answered smugly. "Go on, test it out!" She urged. Lucy didn't hesitate.

(Let me just say that if she did, she could've prevented a war.)

"Open, Gate of the Ghost King, Nico Di Angelo!" There seemed to be a drop in temperature, and the shadows seem to cling together until a figure rose from them. He had black hair and obsidian eyes, And had a black sword at his Side. He was also very pale. "Hello Mistress." He said, Looking at Lucy. "E-Eh...You don't need to call me that, Just call me Lucy..." she told him. "Very well. My name is Nico." He responded. "Are there any more like you?" Lucy asked. At this, Nico seemed to deflate, and get sadder. "Yes...there are many, actually." Lucy's eyes shone with excitement. "Who are they?!" "To name a few...there's Will, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Piper...then there's the twins, Leo and Leia..." He responded. "Okay! Anyways, When are you available?" "Everyday, whenever you need me." He tilts his head to the left. "But I suggest to not use me as much, I take up much of your power." True to his words, Lucy felt herself drooping slightly. "I can also come of my own magic power. I hope to be of use to you, Lucy." He said, an promptly disappeared. "He was only, what, 14? Maybe 15?" Said Romeo. "He did look young." Lucy admitted. "But I could also sense that he's strong. I mean, why would he take so much magic power otherwise? I just hope to find the others..." "I wanna fight him!" Said Nastu excitedly. Lucy rolled her eyes, but looked up. _'Will...Percy...Leo...Leia...Hazel...And The Others...I will find you...I promise..'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy has never worked harder in her life.

She was constantly looking for new keys/ Nico's Friends. She had summoned Nico and asked him What his friends' names were. There were _a lot_. Percy, Annabeth, Will, Leo, Leia, Calypso, Atlas, Hazel, Who, She learned was his sister. Frank, Piper, and Finally, Jason. She had taken up a couple jobs to try and find them.

The job she was currently on was a town, and they wanted her to clear the area of the monsters. They were the huge monkey monsters that Lucy had encountered On her first unofficial job with Nastu. She had no trouble clearing them now though. However, she wanted to test out Nico, since she hadn't had time to do so.

"Open, Gate of Ghost King, Nico Di Angelo!" Nico appeared, and said "Yes Lucy?" "I was wondering, could you clear these monkeys?" He looked at them and snorted. "Cake." He muttered, and put his hand on the ground. It broke open, and skeletons came out.

Lucy shrieked.

Nico rolled his eyes.

They instantly started defeating the monkeys one by one, and soon Nico had defeated the last one with a blow to the head with his Stygian iron sword. 'Holy Zeref...' Lucy thought. "You...You CAn summon the dead?" She stumbled over her words. Nico turned to face her. He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I can summon the skeletons. But I can't bring back the dead. Only their spirits." He answered, and with a salute, He left Lucy to her thoughts.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _"THEY'RE BEING DRIVEN INSANE WILL!" Yelled Nico. And, sadly, he wasn't too far from the truth. Percy and Annabeth weren't fairing very well after Tartarus. They had flashbacks constantly, and they slowly were losing their sanity._

 _Nico wished that the other Five heroes were doing good._

 _Unfortunately, he couldn't say that either._

 _The worst were definitely the twins. Percy and Annabeth were a very close second._

 _Somehow , by some evil force, Leo and Leia had flashbacks. Of their pasts, their mothers death, Gaeas Voice...They had to keep them in a separate containment center to keep them from hurting others._

 _Basically, they put them in an insane asylum._

 _Atlas and Calypso were going into depression._

 _"We can't just take such drastic measures Nico! How do you even know this'll be good for them?! Or have you not seen their conditions?!" Will Yelled back at Nico, slamming his fist on the wall in anger. "Because I know what in the Hades I'm doing, Solace. If it doesn't work, then there's hope left. For both the gods and humanity." Nico responded. Calming down. Will sighed. "Sometimes I wish we weren't Demi-Gods." Nico snorted. "If I told you how many times I wished that..." Nico sighed, and kissed Will 's forehead. "Explain it to the others. And-" he was interrupted by the mad cackling of Leo, His voice Sounding more and more like someone insane rather then the person he once was. Will 's eyes got watery. "Stay safe." He murmured, kissing Nico on the lips quickly, before going off to take care of Leo. And with that, Nico dissolved into the shadows._

 _~Flashback Over~_

Lucy just couldn't understand Nico. He sometimes seem very moody, at times cold, and sometimes he was happy. She felt her head get dizzy at all the thoughts, and instead she went to collect her reward.* "Here you go" Said the village's Cheif. "We're sorry we couldn't give you something of more worth." He said. She examined the item in her palm, and beamed.

It was a rust red key.

She went home happily, but when she arrived in the guild hall, she almost got hit by a chair. "NASTU!" She yelled. "Oh hey Luce! How'd the job go? Did you find another key?" He asked, before getting punched in the face by Grey. "OW! I WAS TALKING TO LUCY ASSHOLE." NASTU yelled at Grey, and once again started his fight. Lucy sighed and sat at the bar. "Since you asked, I did find a key, but I don't know which one it is, I'm planning on summon it now..." She said. Nastu stopped fighting (More like Erza stopped them.) Grey, and said "Cool! SUMMON whoever it is!" He sounded like an excited child. Lucy smiled at his immaturity, and took out the key.

"Open, Gate Of The Fire Bearers, Leo And Leia!" The temperature went up at least 10 degrees, and 2 columns of flames appeared, and disappeared to reveal two Teenagers, with Hammers seeming to be made of Crystal.* They Had curly, unruly Brown hair, Brown eyes, And had tools belts around their waists. The girl was smiling, and the boy was looking around. "Hi! We're the Fire-bearers! We're twins, and we're available every day of the week." Said the girl, who Lucy guessed was Leia. "Yeah, Just don't call us too often. We rest too you know." Said Leo. "Hey, why are you called 'Fire-Bearers?'" Asked Nastu. Their smiles dropped a little, so small that only Lucy managed to notice. "Uh, well, we're immune to Fire and can use it in combat and such..." murmured Leia. Nastu looked like he wanted to question them more about the Fire, but they disappeared in twin columns of fire. Lucy smacked Nastu. "Good job, you scared them off, idiot!" She scolded. "Sorry Lushee..." He murmured.

 **A/N. Okay, I apologize for that very sad chapter. And I'm sorry, but I had to bring them in...Sorry if this chapter sucked too :/ bit of Solangelo in there. Anyways, next chapter I'm ganna send them on a job, then a few chapters later, I'm bring in my Fairy Tail OC's, Then like Chapter 10 or 11 Lucy'll find Hazel And Frank.**

 **Made of the crystals from Ogygia, Calypso's cave. So yeah.**

 **~Luna Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _~Meanwhile, With The 3 Demi-gods~_

"Because, out of all the questions he could ask, he had to ask why were called _Fire-bearers_." Muttered Leia, as she paced the space they were in. Nico called it a 'spacial dimension' where they could rest after fulfilling whatever it is Lucy wanted them to do. It had tons of space, but Leia found it to be rather empty. "Not his fault though, is it?" Leo responded, as his hands were working on some kind of automation. "Hey, why did we get the name 'Fire-Bearers'? I can understand Super Commander-" "Because, "I guess the key focuses specifically on the type of power you wield." Replied Nico flatly. "I'm Ghost King Remember?" "Honestly, I expected ours to be something like Repair Boy  & Girl or something." Said Leia. "Ah, The good old days." Leo said, sighing mockingly. "Yes, the days where we had to save the freakin world..oh wait, aren't we doing that again?" She muttered. "Good point." Leo and Nico scowled. But seriously, how come you couldnt just put us all in the same place? Leia asked Nico. "I've already told you, it's not as easy as it sounds. Just getting _my_ key to that village took a lot of power. I could barely manage to get you two to a close area." "So, it could be possible that the rest of them are in another country altogether?" Said Leia, stopping her pacing to look at Nico. Nico sighed.

"Yes."

"What are their names?" Leia asked randomly. Nico thought, and counted them off on his fingers. "Gate of the Sea prince, Gate of the Wisdom Child, Gate of the Imprisoned deities-"Leo and Leia winced, thinking of Atlas and Calypso. "-Gate of The Ghost Queen, Gate of the Animal King-"The twins smirked."- Gate of the Healer, Gate of the Love goddess-"The twins grinned wider. "And Gate of the Sky prince." He finished. They all sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you sure we picked the right girl, Nico?" Leia asked. "Yes. She has more light in her then...well, anyone else I know." "What if..." Leo gulped, scared to continue. "What if we never find them?" Nico looked at him sadly.

"Then all is doomed."

…

 **A/N: Yeeah, that's the end of Chapter 3, got a bit of a filler in there. Sorry if the titles suck, but it's not like I had much inspiration. I can't exactly call Hazel Witch Now can I? That's something cruel to do to such a sweet character. They used to call her that when she was a kid and she hated it, I don't think she'd do well to have to be summoned by the name Witch. Plus, I put it since shes Nico's sister, and he wants to protect her, and she's special to him, so I guess we could consider her Ghost Queen. Most of you will probably say that should be Bianca, since she's Nico's original sister (Gah that sounds cold) But, I mean, she died..and she chose rebirth. She's a completely different person now...Literally. I'm not bringing her back cuz it'll just make me cry and think 'What If'. Sea Prince and Sky prince fit easily enough for Percy and Jason, and I choose animal king for Frank because...well, you know. I wasn't ganna call Piper Beauty Queen Either. Makes almost no sense to me, sorry. And Wisdom child fits a bit for Annabeth, so I just...Ya know, Put it there. Atlas and Calypso are imprisoned deities Because, Hello, they were trapped on Ogygia before Leo and Leia came along. Plus, they're both immortal/god/goddess, so Deities fits in there as well. So, Recap!**

 **Gate of The Ghost King- Nico**

 **Gate of The Animal King- Frank**

 **Gate of The Fire Bearers- Leo and Leia**

 **Gate of The Ghost Queen- Hazel**

 **Gate of The Sea Prince- Percy**

 **Gate of The Wisdom Child-Annabeth**

 **Gate of The Healer- Will**

 **Gate of The Sky Prince-Jason**

 **Gate of The Love Goddess- Piper**

 **Gate of The Imprisoned deities- Atlas and Calypso**

 **And if you guys request for Thalia to be in this story, then her's will probably be something like Virgos (I think her's was the eternal Virgin? I forgot.) Thalia's will most likely be Eternal Huntress, or Eternal Maiden. Somewhere along those lines. Anyways R &R, Vote whether you want Thalia in this story, etc.**

 **Oh, and I'm not telling you who they're battling yet.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Bai now!**

 **~Luna**


	4. Authors note before update

**For some people who gave me reviews:**

 **Matt: Um, well, I considered using a name among those lines. However, since I obviously** ** _DIDN'T_** **it just means that I didn't like the title. Thanks for the 'Moron ' and 'tiny brain' comment. Appreciate it.**

 **(Forgot the first part, I am SO SO SO SORRY!) Gemini: Why thank you! Here's cookie for having good taste (*-*) ( : : )**

 **Dauntlessofthesea: I'm putting Thalia in it. -gives you a mega thumbs up- It would be cruel. And I, am not cruel. Well, I'll let you guys be the judge of that once you 're a d the next chapter...if you still have faith...Well. CONGRATULATIONS**

 **~Luna**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I do not own anything, except for Leia, Atlas and part of this plot. I also do not own fairy tail. I own Leia, Atlas, Luna, Caedemus, And Siren. Or Elastic Heart, in case you were wondering. That belongs to Sia.**

"Hey Luce, Wanna go on a job with us?" Asked Nastu. "What type of job is it Nastu? Because last time you told me that, it was an old creep looking for maids! And they were ugly too..." She added under her breath. Nastu looked at the flier again and read it for her. "Strange, unusual mythical monsters are appearing around. We need you to defeat the monsters within a 10 mile radius. Will pay 10,000,000 jewel and a secret reward". "1-1-1-1-10 million jewel?!" Said Lucy, a sparkle in her eye. "Oi, we split it, don't forget that." Grumbled Nastu. "Yeah, but that's still 5 million jewel! Let's go! Mira, this is the job were taking!" Said Lucy rapidly as she gave the flyer to the barmaid. She nodded and smiled happily, and soon they were on their way. "It's also a good way to test out your new spirit! Speaking of which, did you ever test out the Ghost-whatever-it-was spirit?" Nastu asked Lucy as they walked to the train station. "Yeah. You remember those annoying monkey things we had to save Macao **(A/N: Spelling?)** from? I had to defeat a bunch of those, and Nico did it all by himself." "Cool." Nastu replied. "So when Can I fight him?!" "Never. Unlss you, somehow, aggravate him."" Is he worse then Erza when he's mad?" Asked Happy, who was busy eating a fish until now. "Worse than Erza and Mira combined" Lucy replied, shivering in remembrance. No matter what, she did _not_ want to anger Nico. Not anymore.

-Time Skip-

"Urggh..One day, I will murder all trans..portation." Nastu choked out, as they were riding the train to the village/town. Happy sighed. "Nastu, you can't kill transportation, it's a thing, not a person." "I will...ugh..find a way..." He said, before vomiting his breakfast out the window. Lucy sighed, and thought ' _How did I end up with Nastu as my friend, I will never know._ '

-With The demi-gods-

 _"You did not break me_

 _I'm_ _still fighting_ _for_ _peace,_

 _I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_

 _But your blade, it might be too sharp."_ Leia sang as she built a tiny model of Max (Festus's female friend that Leia built.)

 _"I'm Like a rubber band, until you pull too hard,_

 _I may snap and I move fast,_

 _But you won't see me fall apart,_

 _Cuz I've got an Elastic Heart._

 _And I will stay up through the night,_

 _Let's be clear, won't close my eyes,_

 _And I know that I can survive,_

 _I'll walk through fire to save my life."_

Leias clear voice ran through the space, invoking a sort of calmness.

-With Lucy-

AAs soon as Nastu got off the train, he jumped up, revived. "VICTOOORY!" He yelled, running around in circles. Lucy sighed, and smacked the back of the pyro-maniac's head. "We have to get going dumbass!" "OH yeah, right." He said, and started walking toward the village.

 _'Strange, doesnt seem like this place is invaded...'_ Lucy thought as she got to the village. She regretted thinking it, because just then a gigantic black...dog tackled her, snarling and drooling all over her. "EEEEKKKK!" She yelled. _"Give me the keys."_ It snarled at her, one gigantic paw on her heart. _'Keys? What keys? Does it mean my new keys?!'_ But before she could say something, a hammer made of crystals slammed into the gigantic fury monster's head, knocking it off Lucy. "Lucy, don't tell me you're _this_ weak. You can't take down a single hellhound?" Said Leia, sighing as she picked up her hammer. "Whatever. Let's go Leo, We have a hellhound to fry." And with that, the twins set off.

Lucy almost couldn't believe her eyes. They moved in perfect sync, as if they'd been doing this their entire lives. The hellhound couldn't land a single hit on them, they were going too fast for it's beady eyes to keep up. However, in a rage it swiped a paw and got a lucky hit on Leia. Lucy was horrified to see actual blood come out of her spirits wound. "Oh Styx." She muttered. She prayed to her dad, Hephaestus ( _IF_ he could even hear her) and threw the hammer at the hellhound's nose. It was sent reeling back, and crashed into the forest surrounding it. It then turned to a fine yellow dust. Leia looked at her owner skeptically, and Lucy ended up looking away, because she didn't want to look at the blood currently running down her spirits left arm. She didn't say anything however, and instead, Leia gave her a salute, and disappeared in a column of fire. Lucy was so stunned that for a good 3 minutes she didn't even talk. "So.. Um, hello?" Leo waved his hand in front of her face. Lucy jumped. "H-How are you still here? Doesn't your sister have to be here?" Leo rolled his eyes. Typical. "No, she doesn't actually. We can either both be out, or only one of us."Oh...Did you know what that creature was?" Leo looked a little wary. "A Hellhound ma'am. Straight from the depths of The Underworld. I suggest you keep at least me and Nico out, since Leia's healing." Which brought Lucy to her next question. "I thought sprits didn't bleed!" Leo smiled sadly. "Difference is, me and my friends used to be human." And he walked on, going to defeat more monsters.

Of course, who was to blame him?

They were from _his_ world, after all.

 **A/N : SORRY it was NOT THIS chapter that would make you mad at me. It's the next one.**

 **Tee-Hee!**

 **-Luna**


	6. Read please!

**Okay. So for reasons of the plot, Luna will now be able to use celestial magic as well. Don't complain or hate! She doesn't have many keys (She doesn't find use for them, plus, Lucy has most of them anyways.) But for that, I'm creating ANOTHER set of keys. Wanna know what it is? Well...**

 **-Grins evily-**

 **You're ganna have to find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **-Luna.**

 **P.S. this is actually pretty funny. Luna existed back in the days before I even made an account. Then when I did, I used the code name enough, Luna looked like a twin of Caedemus. But they weren't. Which made it kinda strange.**

 **Siren was originally named 'Nastuno' But that obviously didn't work out.**

 **Then when I named Luna, I'm just like, Change last name to Tetsu and done!**

 **But then I realized I had the same name as her.**

 **LOL!**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do Not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan has That pleasure. I also don't own 'Things we lost to the fire." That belongs to Bastille. (If I spelled it right)

Leo's third person P.O.V.(Kinda)

 _'I'm scared. Because either this 'Lucy' is very weak, or she was caught by surprise. And...is she following me?!'_

(To answer Leo's question, yes. Yes she was. )

Lucy walked behind Leo, mostly because A. She wouldn't let him get hurt too, and because B. She never let her spirits roam free. Then it'd be her fault if they got hurt. She didn't even _want_ them to get hurt. "So, you and any others like you were humans?"

Silence. Leo hated this. His worst enemy coming to haunt him.

 _Questions_.

Lucy tried again. "How did you become spirits?"

Leo started growling slightly. Lucy stepped back.

"No matter what you do, do NOT ask that question. Ever. Understood?!" He breathed, turning to glare at her. 'Now I REALLY hate her.' Thought Leo. "U-Understood." Lucy squeaked. He turned, and surprise surprise, he got a breath full of a (seemingly) enraged Chimera. He stopped back, startled. "Gods, you, my friend, need a breath mint. And maybe a beating. C'mon monster. Let's dance." And with that, he set his hands on fire and began fighting the Chimera. Soon it was nothing but a pile of dust. Leo extinguished his hands. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said coolly. "I'm ganna go check on my twin." And disappeared in a column of flames.

Nico's P.O.V.

Leo Valdez.

Funny, how different that name could sound to me now. It used to be a name that invoked happiness in others.

Now all I can hear is his maniacal laughter as he bangs around his 'containment cell'.

And sometimes, I think that's what others think too.

Not that I blame them. A person- I'm sorry- two people so happy can change a lot when driven to the point of insanity.

Not that they don't remember. They remember everything. They just don't have anymore flashbacks. I guess the celestial magic helps with that. Gaea can't reach them from here.

I'm not complaining. I'm not missing the screams and laughs of insanity. I don't miss that. If anything, I hope to never hear it again.

But besides my two broken friends, oh look, here's one now.

"I have never hated hellhounds more than I do now." Leia growled as she walked over to the medical table with a bleeding left arm. "Are you _sure_ Lucy can handle it?!" She said furiously, wrapping bandages around her arm and sitting down on the bed she _so very insisted_ that she built. "She can. And if she can't, well, we have to find someone else won't we?" I replied, as I did my daily task: look for our friends. Another good thing about the celestial world: We can use technology. I used a computer that The twins made to locate their 'keys'. So far, I only managed to find Jason, But he was so far away that it wasn't likely we were getting him now. "So, I guess my guess was right?" "No Shit Sherlock. When you transported us here, We also brought along some monster friends. Gods, who knows how many." She said, bitting her nail as she scrolled through websites and trackers and locators on her hand-made tablet. She managed to find Will (somehow, with a strategy of 'Look where the sun is abnormally bright') But he was also pretty far seems like I scattered my friends All over this freaking country, and Lucy is _not_ going to be able to be traveling all over the world all the time. I can't even shadow travel, seems out of all my powers I kept, Shadow traveling was _not_ one of them (As unfortunate as it was, anyways.) I was currently working On finding Percy or Annabeth, Since they were the only other two who were...uhm...Yeah.

A few minutes later, Leo came back. "Chimera's need breath mints, badly." He said, and sat next to Leia. "Nico, your turn bro." I groaned, and willed myself out of the space.

...

I had to Go to Lucy only to be sent back. I literally appeared in front of another one of the celestial spirits, (He looked like Apollo. Well not looked, but more like acted. Lady's man.) "Who're you? Lucy, My love, Did you get a new spirit ? I haven't even seen him in the celestial world."

I face palmed, right then and there. Of course you didn't, you bumbling idiot, we have a separate "Celestial world." "He's a new spirit Loke. Surprisingly enough, he used to be human." I snapped my head to look at her. "How'd you know that?!" I growled. "U-uh...Leo told me ..." She said/squeaked. I face palmed again. Leo...freaking...Valdez..."Anyways...do you need any more help?" I asked, trying very hard to not punch this Loke character.

"No, it's okay, I have it under control now." Lucy said, smiling at me. I nodded and went back.

"L-"

 _"Things we lost to the flames_

 _Things we'll never see again_

 _All that we've amassed_

 _Sits before us, shattered into ash_

 _These are the things, the things we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire_

 _These are the things, the things we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire, fire, fire"_

And I am sorry, but you do not just randomly interrupt someone. Didn't your mommy teach you that it's rude?

No one's P.O.V (So I don't make you very depressed.)

 _"We sat and made a list_

 _Of all the things that we had_

 _Down the backs of table tops_

 _Ticket stubs and your diaries_

 _I read them all one day_

 _When loneliness came and you were away_

 _Oh they told me nothing new,_

 _But I love to read the words you used"_

Leo and Leia sang together, as they walked around the space, Constantly tapping on keyboards or screens, all the while singing. Nico simply watched. They were so focused, they didn't notice Nico 'till they turned to the closet that was behind him.

 _"These are the things, the things we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire-_ " The twins looked at Nico, Suprised to see him there. "Done already?" Asked Leo. "Nah, she got another spirit to do it." "We might have a location on Hazel. It's not guaranteed, but it's close. Once I verify her location, I'll inform Lucy." Leia said, and went back to work. Nico nodded and turned to Leo. "Got a Unconfirmed Location on Beauty Queen. Same as Leia, I'll inform Lucy as soon as I get a certain location. Nico allowed himself a small smile. Progress. That was good. He walked over to his desk and began working.

Lucy had never seen monsters like these. She'd have to tell Levy, maybe the bluenette would have some info on them. But otherwise, as soon as she was done, she felt ready to take a ten-year-nap. She was happy to see that Nastu took care of the rest, so that she only had to do her area. "Nastu, next time don't just go running off like that!" Lucy growled at the pyro. "Sorry Luce. There are some weird monsters here. There was one with snakes as her hair!" He exclaimed. "Right Happy?" "Aye!" "Well, I don't find that hard to believe. I mean, I just got attacked by some huge dog. I would've been done for if it weren't for the twins..." She sighed. "Well, let's go. 10 million jewel awaits us!" And with that, he ran off to the village. "Nastu, wait up!" She yelled. "Geez..." and with that, the blonde ran after him.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _Leia_ _ **(A/N: sorry if this chapter gives you feels. It pains me to write it.)**_

 _Smoke._

 _That is all I smell._

 _Smoke._

 _Fire._

 _...Death._

 _I feel there's place inside everyone. A place where you can just escape from the hell that is Reality._

 _If I have a place like that, I reckon it's been blown up already._

 _I can't escape my reality, as much as I'd like too._

 _I'd love to say I'm not crazy._

 _I can't say that either. Because, as crazy goes, I'm as crazy as you get._

 _Yeah._

 _You could say I'm insane._

 _"Oh Willlllllllllllll" called Leo. "Come out and plaaaaaaaaaaay~" Followed by mad cackling._

 _Soon, Will came over. Just in time for me to get a stupid flashback._

 _"You killed me Mija! How could you?!" Yelled my mother._

 _"I-I...I didn-"_

 _"You did this to me! You destroyed everything!"_

 _"No-"_

 _"You are an EMBARRASMENT."_

 _Fun fact about me, My One stupid fatal flaw is insecurity._

 _It's Funny how fast That one word can break me._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled._

 _The vision changes._

 _My worst memory._

 _The shop on fire. "MOM!" "LEO!" I yell._

 _Of course, no response. But soon the flashback ends, leaving me rolling back and forth on the ground of my Insane Asylum Cell._

 _Yeah, I know what it is._

 _"Containment Cell' is a load of Bullshit. I've seen insane asylums before._

 _Yeah._

 _You could call me a lost cause._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

 **...**

 **So I understand if you guys hate me for this chapter. It's pretty depressing.**

 **So um. Yeah. Bai ...**

 **~A-Very-Sad-Luna.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **(TY SO MUCH FOR 9 followers! May not seem like a big deal, but it is to me!**_

 ** _And thanks so so so so much for 931 views. I like that people actually READ my story :3)_ **

**Hey guys, Luna Again :3**

 **(And me)**

 **Who're you?**

 **(The bracket machine)**

 **Oh Gods I'm screwed aren't I? I've seen other people with this problem.**

 **(How rude. No wonder** ** _YOU_** **don't own Percy Jackson. Or Heroes of Olympus. Or Fairy Tail.)**

 **...**

When Lucy had caught up with Nastu, he had already started collecting the reward. "So, what's this mystery prize?" Asked Lucy. "The flier said there was one." "Ah, yes. A few days ago, 2 metal dragons fell from the sky. They seem to have minds of their own. However we cannot care for them. Would you like them?" "Uh-" started Lucy. "HELL YES!" Yelled Nastu happily. The leader Of the village nodded, and a group of people brought up two bronze dragons. They had ruby red eyes, and sharp teeth Lucy did not want to get close to.

"Here you go." Said the Chief. The dragons got down from the pedestal and Walked up to them. The (seemingly) male one sniffed Lucy, but snorted as if to say 'Nah'. And walked away. "I wonder...Hey Luce, isn't a couple days ago when Erza got you that new key?" "Yeah...Why?" "Could it possibly be related to them somehow?" Lucy's eyes widened. "Nastu, did you just say something... _.smart?!_ " He grumbled. "Get off My case already!" Lucy smirked slightly, and summoned Nico.

"Yes Lucy?" He said, almost impatiently. **(A/N: sorry if it seems as if they hate her...they're worried about their friends. They like Her. Maybe not Leia though.)**

"Do you know these dragons?" She said. He looked, and laughed slightly. "That's Festus and Maxine, or Max for short." The dragons perked up at their names. "And they aren't mine. Summon the twins for that." And he left.

"Open, Gate of the Fire-Bearers, Leia and Leo!"

"Yes?" They both said, but when they saw Festus and Max their eyes widened. The dragons ran over and tackled their respective owners, who started laughing.

"Hey, yeah we missed you too."

"Yeah, _Mr. I-named-My-Dragon-Happy_." Nastu looked as though he was ganna burst out laughing. "Hear that Happy?""Aye Sir..." He said, pouting.

" _Festus_ means _Happy_ in Latin." Leia said, smirking. "Thanks for finding them though!" She exclaimed, and hugged her Dragon's neck. _'Maybe we can actually find someone now...'_ She thought. "Ah, I'll be going now. I have tons of work to do." And disappeared along with her Dragon.

"Don't mind her, she's moody today." Leo told Lucy, smiling slightly. "Did you build those?"

The Dragon creaked indignantly. "Hey! He's not a thing, he's a dragon! Happy the Dragon! And I didn't build him. A...brother of mine did. But Leia built her's from scratch, yeah." "Amazing!" Lucy gasped. Leo smiled slightly. "Almost everything we build is. Anyways, I'm ganna get going. Things to do, friends to find and such." "Oh, Hey! Before you leave, Can I uh, ever visit your realm?" Leo looked at her, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, maybe some other day..." He trailed off. Lucy looked slightly disappointed, but she nodded. "That's okay. Bye-Bye!" He gave her one of his signature salutes, and left.

-Demi-Gods-

"Hey, who knows, maybe we can find someone else now!" Leia exclaimed from her position next to Max. She was currently checking the disk for any corruption, and checking to see if Max got hurt in the supposed 'Fall' that they took. "Maybe. But we'd have to be out of our own willpower, or else we'll drain Lucy's magic power instantly." Nico said from behind his screen. Leia resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "First Kronos, the Gaea, and now...Ugh. Sometimes I wish we could just be mortals." Leia muttered. Leo thought. "I mean, if we were, we'd probably still be with Mom in our repair shop." Leo told her. She shrugged. "I'd prefer that any day." Leo smiled sadly. "Don't you dare Valdez." Leia warned, seeing his face. "Fine, fine." He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"As adorable it is watching you two fight like cats and dogs, we Need to focus on our work." Nico called. Leia snapped out of it, and went back to Max. _'She isn't TOO damaged, but I think her front left leg was bent at a strange angle before. I should check that-'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when Leo shouted in delight. "Gods, What the Hades Leo?!" Leia told her younger brother, sucking on the finger she cut When Leo yelled and surprised her. Leo's eyes sparkled. "Sorry, Sis. But I think I just found our Beauty Queen."

Leia stared for about a nano second, and then Ran over to his Side of the room to look at his screen. "You're joking!" She exclaimed, and looked at his screen. Sure enough, there was a hot pink pinpoint only a couple miles from their current area. Leia cheered. "What, no praise for me? I see how it is." Leo said, in mock sadness. Leia rolled her eyes. "Congratulations Repair boy!" Nico called from his screen. Leo smiled.

"Told you I could do it."

 **A/n. Btw I'm starting a one shot for Leia, to understand her backstory. It'll be up soon, and might be up right now as I write this. :3 Any who, thanks for reading!**

 **-Lu-Lu**


	9. READ!

**what's up my honny Bunnies?**

 **So, Just saying this, if anything confuses you guys, Just ask me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **I got a review about why I chose atlas out of all the titans. I'm like NU ITS AN OC XD**

 **It was pretty funny.**

 **But also, TY SO MUCH!**

 **Because I'm up to** **1,234 views now! ARGH! So freaking Happy xD**

 **But anyways,cuz I love you guys, I'm updating right after very welcome.**

 **-Luna**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The following day was hectic.

Nico was running around, checking the screens, weapons, and tools.

Leo was checking his screen every five minutes to make sure the location was correct, And Was busily attaching his tablet to Festus.

Leia was double checking _everything_. The food, the clothes, the water supply, And she was also checking that Max and Festus were working fine.

Nastu was in a very happy mood today. "Does Siren get back today?" Lucy asked Mira as she watched the Pyro jump around. And fight, of course.

"Yes, she does. Along with Caedemus And Luna." Siren was Nastu's girlfriend. However, she was an S-class, so she was often busy. She didn't often leave for very long though. She was also capable of keeping Nastu In check. This particular quest with her sister had her gone for a month. Today she was returning.

"No wonder the Baka's in a happy mood." She sighed, and rolled her eyes. Lucy could always mistake him for a child.

Then suddenly, the guild hall door slammed open, and everyone fell silent.

Luna was intimidating enough. She was like Erza, with Gildarts' powers. And Gray's, but Lucy felt she could beat both in a fight. She had Purple eyes that scanned the room intensely.

Caedemus wasn't as bad. But even Lucy had to admit, he was _hot_. He had light blue hair, and Crystal blue eyes that were cold to the core. He was cool and collected, the complete opposite of Nastu, which made it pretty funny, as they were brother-in-laws. They get along fairly well though.

Siren was just like Nastu in terms of personality. She was funny, and kind, and would do anything to protect her Family. The one difference is that she's smart.

Siren looked around and smiled big. "We're home!" She was then tackled by Nastu.

Luna looked at her sister, and sighed. She walked over to the bar.

"Oh yeah. Luce, there's a new set of keys apparently." Lucy looked at Her. "Huh? Another?" "What do you mean?" She asked, but saw the new keys around her belt loop. "Oh. No, they aren't those." She shook her head, and leaned in. "They're Dragon keys." She whispered excitedly. She then covered Lucy's mouth before she could shout out. "And yes, they include Salamander, and the metal heads, and Wendy's dragons." She told her. "It's supposed to be a surprise. I already assigned my contracts." She explained. Lucy nodded, and Luna retracted her hand. She sat back and watched their little reunion. Siren was trying to get Nastu off her, and failing. Luna allowed herself a small smile. "She acts like that, yet she was whining the entire time that she missed him." She shook her head, and walked away. Lucy had to smile. "Yo! Salamander!" Caedemus shouted. "Yeah?!" Caedemus grinned. He did a 'Bring it' gesture. Nastu grinned and charged. Caedemus did too, and they collided in the middle. Caedemus sent Nastu flying. Caedemus just waited till Nastu got up and charged again. Lucy sighed. _'They are Fairy Tail, after all.'_ She thought, sighing.

-Demi-Gods-

"Who gets to tell Blondie?" Leo asked, as he finished his preparations. "No idea. You." Nico responded. "Man, that's cold." Leo pouted, and disappeared.

"Hey Luc-" he got a full blown Nastu being thrown at him. "WHAT THE HADES?!" Leo yelled. "Shit!" Leo got extremely dizzy. "Pink Elephants." He said dizzily, before teleporting back. Leia came in his place. She poked Nastu's cheek, then walked to Lucy. "We won't be available the next few days." She said shortly. "Oh. Well, that's okay I guess." Leia nodded and left. "I'm thinking we should start training. Soon." "What, sword fighting?" Leo asked his sister. "No, like, endurance. Nico can work on spawning more skeletons at once, and we could work being able to summon more powerful flames." "Upgrades? I love upgrades!" Leo shouted. "Oh shut the Hades up Leo." Nico said. "And yeah, that sounds good. So, should We start getting ready?" He finished. "Probably. And we should send a request to Hestia to send us a new room. Maybe 2, it's getting pretty crowded in here." She smirked.

"Tell her to make a room worthy of Aphrodite."

 **(A/N Ohhhhh, bit of a cliffy there! Uncle Rick would be proud. Bai my lovelies!**

 **-Luna**


	11. NEWS OMFG

**Idk if you guys know this, but chapter 483 for Fairy Tail manga JUST CAME OUT LIKE EKKKKKKKKK.**

 **Don't read If you don't want spoilers.**

 **BUT, LADY EILEEN, SHE'S strongest of the spirggan Twelve.**

 **AND SHE MAY OR MAY NOT BE ERZA'S MOM.**

 **OR LIKE, BE SOMEHOW RELATED TO HER.**

 **This note would've gone along with a chapter, but that's like Chapter 10, and it came out just now so yeah.**

 **When you read chapter 9 I think you can hear my rant.**

 **AND GET YO ASS KICKED BY JELLAL GUY WHOSE NAME I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE YOUR A DISGRACE.**

 **BUT WHAT IF EILEEN IS ERZAS MOM.**

 **THAT'S LIKE OMFG.**

 **AND IF SHE IS, LIKE, WHAT IF SHE JOINS FAIRY TAIL FOR HER DAUGHTER?!**

 **Or sister**

 **Or a girl who is just related to her very closely.**

 **Jesus.**

 **Rant over so I fangirl**

 **-Lunaaaaa is freaaaaakiiiiing ouuuuut**


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N I'll have a short Dragon pov at the end**.

-Demigods-

"Leia, for the last time, you're cancelling blood flow to my fingers!" Leo yelped. "Sorry." Leia muttered under her breath. Leo scowled at her.

Leia shrugged.

Nico stared at them both.

They looked at Nico.

"What?" He said, bored.

They shrugged. Nico blew air from his Mouth to his hair, so it flopped upwards and back. Leia did the same. Leo stared at them.

Lady Hestia chose that moment to appear. Leia screamed and cut her finger on a wire. She cursed. Leo jumped three feet in the air. Nico crashed into his computer set. Then Nico bowed, followed by the twins. "Leia." She called the Girl. "Apollo wants to see you." Leia groaned, and vanished. "I hear you've found Miss McLean?" Leo nodded once. "When are you leaving?" She asked. Leo swore he could hear some motherly-Ness in her voice. "Uh, Now, actually." Leo said softly. Hestia nodded. "I heard something about a room?" This time, Nico replied. "Yes, Lady Hestia. We would appreciate 2 rooms, about the same size as ours, one for the dragons, and the other for the friend that should be arriving if all goes well." "And no signs of...?" "No, Lady Hestia. There have been no signs of both Erebus Nor Ouranus." Nico replied, Disappointedly. Hestia nodded grimly. "Zeus will not be too pleased." She muttered. Leo snorted. "He already hates Nico for bringing them into our mess. I don't think it's possible for him To hate us more then he does now." Hestia shrugged. "I'm not exactly defending Zeus, but you did bring us here, into this world, with absolutely no warning whatsoever." Nico grit his teeth. "Well, it was either that or watch four of my friends fall into sheer insanity, and then watch my OTHER friends, as well as my boyfriend, Die a very painful death, by either Erebus or Ouranus." Leo winced. Hestia smiled sadly. "You forget that Zeus has a gigantic ego." Nico smiled ever so slightly. "Twice as big as Mount Olympus itself." Leo wasn't sure, but he thought he heard lightning in the distance. Hestia then looked at Leo. "Yes, and your father said he wanted to see you, Leo. Something about the Archimedes Sphere? I didn't listen too much, it was about machines after all. I zoned out." She said shyly. Leo smiled slightly. "Only ones who can understand Machines are Hephaetus, And his children. And perhaps Athena as well. Anyone other than that is left dumbfounded, or just zones out." He said cheekily. Hestia sighed. "Go on." He disappeared. "One of these days Zeus is going to strike those two down..." Hestia muttered, putting her hand to her forehead. Nico shrugged. "I assume they're lucky, since he hasn't Yet." Nico said. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

-Fairy Tail-

Caedemus sighed as he looked around the guild hall.

Today, he was wearing all white. He had a snug white t-shirt, with white Jeans and black combat boots. (Okay, so maybe not _ALL_ white.)

He also had the distinctive necklace he always wears, from his Dragon, Págos, Which means ice in Greek. It was black, and made of everlasting ice, which, put basically, never melts. It was a cross, embedded with the words "Forever." In Latin. It didn't help too much when Págos left, as did the other dragons. It made 'forever' seem empty and hollow. Nastu was busy sucking Face with Siren, and Gajeel was heaven knows where. Grey was on a mission with Juvia (Caedemus Keeps mentally groaning, since it's _so_ obvious that they're in love. He might just be like Mira, and Try and put them together in sneaky ways. But it hasn't come to that. **Yet.** )

Caedemus happens to get super bored when he has no one to fight. So, naturally, he turned to Mira. "Hey, Jane." Caedemus called. "Yes?" She replied. "I'm bored." The barmaid sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nastu's making out with Siren?" He nodded. "Gray's on a job?" Another nod. "Laxus is out?" Nod. The barmaid sighed. "Not even Erza?" He pouted. Mira sighed again. "I can't help you." He groaned and banged his head on the table. "Oi, What are you doing?" Called a voice from behind. Caedemus turned to see Luna, in a black sports bra and black ripped jeans. She had a set of keys on her hip, and her long hair was up in a ponytail. Even so, it still reached her bum.

"I'm bored." "You're always bored." "No I'm not!"

"Sorry, but you kinda are." Said Xno, Caedemus's Exceed. Caedemus threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Nastu's too busy snogging, Grey's on a job, Erza is I-don't-Know-where, And Laxus is I don't even know where he is!" Luna rolled her eyes. "Chillax. You can't fight ALL the time." She kissed his cheek. "You'll find _SOMETHING_ to do." And for some reason, Caedemus saw it more as an order than a hopeful suggestion.

-Dragons- _(Gasp! Suprise Suprise)_

Grandeeney Had _lots_ of patience.

Which was to be tested, as she was with Igneel and Metalicana.

Which requires _TONS_ of patience, for those two along as well as their sons did.

Which, if you don't get it, means they didn't get along. At all.

"My son can Kick your son's ass!"

"PSHHH. The only reason your pyromaniac Of a son Won was because that blonde chick helped him!"*

"Nastu can still kick Gajeel's Ass."

"I'd love to see him try."

"He won't have to try. He defeated the twin dragons. Alone. What did your son do? Oh yeah, nothing!"

"Did you forget Nastu pushed my son into a mine-cart?!"

"That wasn't Nastu's fault."

"Yes it-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Págos yelled. "For the sake of my sanity! You two are worse Then Your sons are!"

Grandeeney silently agreed.

"Not to mention that my son can Kick both of yours asses." Págos smirked.

If Grandeeney Had the ability to face palm, she would've done so.

And this started an entirely new agreement.

"Caedemus can Kick Gajeel's ass without even trying!"

"Nastu can melt your puny son's ice."

"My son's ice is more powerful then your pyro's Flames."

"I'd love for you to test that theory."

"Have you ever even watched one of their fights?"

"No, unlike you, I don't have a spy camera implanted into his necklace."

"That was for his safety."

"You've spoiled him."

"Have not."

"Have too."

And at this point, Grandeeney wondered whether or not coming with these idiots was a good idea.

...

 **Yeah, I know. The dragons part was short, but I just wanted to put that there.**

 **And, Just in case you get confused, They are 6 original keys (like the golden gate keys)**

 **And then, for people like Cobra and Laxus, I'll put more dragons, and this'll be like the silver gate keys, Since they don't have a dragon slayer that they themselves raised, But they'll still take care of the Dragon slayer that has their element. (I think it's only 2 anyways.)**

 **I'll also have more dragons for more elements, like I did for Págos, But I won't add another Dragon slayer.**

 **For now, the elements are**

 **-Posion-Dilitírio**

 **-Lightning- Astrapí**

 **-Water-Neró**

 **-Ice- Págos**

 **-Fire- Igneel**

 **-Metal- Metalicana**

 **-Air- Grandeeney**

 **-Earth-Katastrofí tis Gis**

 **Light-Weisslogia**

 **Shadow-Skiadrum**

 **You can Suggest more elements if I missed some.**

 **I'm ganna put their names in Greek. Cuz I can!**

 **Anyways, if something confuses you, ask me in the reviews, or pm me. :P**

 **He's referring to when The Archer guy Centarius? IDK. He loaded arrow and shot an engine which made it explode into flames, Which Nastu ate in his fight with Gajeel back when he was part of Phantom Lord, rejuvenating Nastu, allowing him to win.**


	13. Not

**To TMGIS (Don't really care I get it wrong)**

 **Nice rant you got there. ...when did I ever mention that Luna was a dragon slayer?! Never. So please, get your facts straight before you rant at me. Because Luna may have Gildarts' powers, but she is not a dragon slayer.**

 **Second, I already mentioned that 'Luna' was an** ** _accident._** **I wasn't thinking, I forgot that My pen name was Luna. Plus, I remember that I told people that Luna existed** ** _before this story ever did_** **. I had to change her appearance a hell of a ton to make sure she and Caedemus didn't look like some kind of freak twins. Not to mention that Caedemus wasn't even the name I had for him.**

 **Third, Did I ever mention that Everyone loves her? I don't ever remember that, in fact I think the only person I even HINTED loved Luna was Caedemus. Since they date, I find that pretty accurate.**

 **(This is just a Side note now)**

 **If Luna AND her sister are S-Class, what stupid magic do you expect me to give them? Requip is too unoriginal, I mean c'mon. That's just bull.**

 **Crash magic is the magic that doesn't require slot of originality, while at the same time wields enough power To give the Said mage an S-Class.**

 **I know you said to ignore it, but I try to take every review seriously.**

 **I _will_ move on though. **

**Dauntlessofthesea. I just copy and pasted Gradine from The Fairy Wiki. In my future chapters I'll change it, because I'm too lazy to change my past ones. :) Thanks though!**

 **Side note**

 **I'm rewriting my chapters from After Blood of Olympus so...Stay tuned for that I guess.**

 **Fairy Tail manga is killing me ;-;**

 **Bai!**

 **-Luna**


	14. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I got My laptop back! yay! So Expect an update for After BoO Too, Since I'm going to proofread, edit, make changes to all the stupid crap I wrote...And remember Guys, The 'Hogwarts Kids Sleep over' Chapter of that story was deleted so it wouldn't affect my plot. Any memories of it were deleted as well.**

 **(What she means is that Characters Won't mention it since it never happened.)**

 **Ugh. Hi Bracket machine.**

 **(Hi Jackie. Jackie does not own Percy Jackson or Fairy Tail. They belong to their rightful owners, and she does not profit from this story.)  
Well said. **

"Hey Luna." Called Caedemus.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Then why _CAN'T I GO OUTSIDE_ " He whined

 _"Cuz I said so dammit!"_

Caedemus pouted.

What he didn't know, was that currently, his father, Págos, was preparing a Suprise outside. He gave Luna the job of keeping Caedemus inside long enough.

She refused to fail.

She would not fail.

She _never_ failed.

 _EVER._

"Did you clean your room yet?" Luna asked innocently, knowing full well that she had trashed it right after she asked him to clean it.

"Yes!" He said, exasperated.

"Then why is it messy?" She asked, putting on her mask of fake anger (which looks just like the real one) "GO CLEAN IT AT ONCE!"

Caedemus yelped and ran upstairs to clean his room.

Luna smirked with a sense of success.

 _'Operation Págos is a go. Now, about Operation Igneel...'_

She groaned out loud.

 **(Super Annoyed Note to be made: MY ENTIRE FREAKING DRAGON CHAPTER GOT DELETED. I SWEAR TO GOD I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR IT AND I'M SO MAD.)**

-Just for that I'm cutting this off. I haven't had a demigod P.O.V. in a while anyways-

-Demi-Gods-

Leo had really, really hoped for a safe trip on the way to save Piper. He really, honestly and truly did.

But all that seemed to do was jinx it.

Sure, he arrived fine. It was what happened when he arrived that had him in shock.

Leah was super excited, and while Max was a few feet above the ground she jumped off, and ran towards the seemingly empty village. Nico rolled his eyes from his place behind Leo. "Wait up!" They hollered and ran after her. They saw her a few feet away, frozen. Leo got a chill up his spine, and, horror rising, he turned to the direction she was fixated on.

 ** _Only to be looking at absolutely nothing._**

His head snapped back to his sister so fast he almost got whiplash. "What?" She asked, obviously confused. "I just thought I saw something. Gimme your tablet." He handed it to her, still seething. _'You don't do that!'_ He thought. _'Not when you're a demigod!'_ She looked at it. "She should be a few blocks from here-" She froze, and looked at the screen again. "Um, Leo?" She asked quietly. He looked at her, as Nico caught up to them, having been looking around the village. "Is it supposed to be moving?" Nico tensed. Leo stared in disbelief and took his tablet.

She was right. The pink pinpoint was moving very fast. In their very direction. Leo's eyes went wide, and he dropped the tablet. Leah looked up.

"Could be worse." Nico grumbled, looking at the 'Canadians' and Empousai that were gathered in a small group, coming towards them. "Could be an army." He was about to say something, when he looked at what a Canadian was holding in his fist.

A key.

Pretty soon, Leo and Leah spotted it too. "Thanks for jinxing us, you freaking idiot." Leah scowled at Nico, who was unsheathing his sword. And he did something Percy would've been proud of.

He charged. He cried "For Greece!" Leo sighed. He took out his hammers, and cried out "For Greece!" As well. Leah copied him. Soon, they were battling the monster group, taking them down, and dodging.

Nico was doing fairly well. He took down Empousai, turning them into puddles of darkness. A Canadian tried to hit him, but he dodged, and would've hit it in the gut, had A Harpy not flown in his way. He back stepped, a little too quickly, and almost lost his balance. The harpy screeched at him and charged, and he only just managed to raise his Stygian iron sword in time to block its nails from hitting his face.

Leo was alright. He bashed monsters to dust, dodging some bronze balls that they would occasionally throw at him. He ducked, and it ended up hitting another monster right in the face. Leo would've winced, but he was pretty occupied trying to not die. He was trying, and failing to locate the monster with Piper's key, having dropped his tablet way back (and it was probably crushed by now).

Leah was doing okay, even with an injured arm*. She only used one hammer, but the combined strength of both her arms made her hits more powerful. She managed to find the Canadian with Piper's key, and lunged for it. She took it from his hand, and gasped as she hit the ground painfully. She refused to let the key go, and stood. She dodged monsters left and right, and tried to get her senses straight again, but then-

 _Whoosh!_ A Harpy flew at her, and snatched the key from her hand, leaving nasty scratch marks on her hand. She ran after it, but the damage was done- The Harpy flew off, screeching.

The monsters- hearing this screech, retreated, having gotten what they came for. One monster, however, stayed, and when Leo wasn't looking, pounced. Leo turned just in time, But wasn't fast enough that he could've avoided three Deep scratches on his arm. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out, and turned the monster to dust. Then he turned to the 'army', who were Laughing with glee, the Harpies, up in the air, screeching with delight. Panting, Leo turned to his comrades.

Nico was sporting a seemingly broken ankle, as it was twisted at a nasty angle. Leah, along with the deep cuts on her palm, was sporting a few bruises around her body, but was otherwise fine. He gripped the hilt of his hammer, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

With the deathly silence between the three, Leo started on his way back to Festus and Max, defeated.

-Fairy Tail-

Everyone in the Guild Hall were socializing.

(Except for Caedemus. He was locked in his room.)

Then, the Guild doors slammed open. Everyone stared in stunned silence as the three bloodied, grimy, and upset spirits walked towards their owner.

Leo, along with the still bleeding cuts on his upper arm, has a bruise on the side of his face, and was limping. Nico, along with his broken ankle, had gotten his wolf claw marks reopened, and was now limping heavily. Leia had the cuts on her palm, as well as a sprained ankle, and a decent amount of bruises on her abdomen. Max and Festus walked behind the trio, not looking any damaged, except for tiny dents here and there. All three demigod were panting heavily.

Leo got to Lucy first. He looked at her, his Brown eyes rid of any mischief and Humor. He took a shaking breath, and said "We didn't succeed." He reached out and grabbed her wrist so suddenly that Lucy jumped. Then he disappeared, bring Lucy along with Leah and Nico, leaving puddles of blood on the floor.

 **I found that having Leah instead of Leia is better for my dumb Microsoft word. So, that's the new spelling. Yay.**

 **Celestial-Sitārē**

 **Stars in Punjubi. (I believe that's how the language was spelled.)**

 **Her arm was injured because of the hellbound.**

 **I can't find anything to call you guys that relates for to my name.**

 **So Here goes:**

 **Bai my Fabulous Snowflakes!**

 **~Jackie**


	15. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Okay, So If you read my profile (I bet none of you have xD) You'll know that I now Update on Fridays. Yay! This also include After BoO. So expect an update for that later on**

 **(By that She means like 3 minutes.)  
I might get along with a bracket machine just yet.**

As soon as they disappeared, the guild broke into nervous chattering.

"Did you see them?"

"They looked like they were mauled by a monster!"

"Not another attack on our guild is it?"

Meanwhile...

As soon as Leo disappeared, he collapsed on Leah's bed, panting heavily. Owner of said bed collapsed next to him, and Nico was leaning heavily on the wall for support. Lucy just continued staring. "I brought you here to help us, y'know." Leo Grunted. Lucy jolted out of her mind, and started fussing over them. "Get the medical kit. Left corner." Nico said, now sitting on the floor, having slid down the wall. Lucy ran over to get it, and opened it. She found Ambrosia and Nectar, but was confused as to what to do with it (Even mages are mortal)

"You want me to feed you chocolate?" She inquired. Leah let out a soft chuckle, which made her wince. "It's healing chocolate." Skeptically, Lucy handed them each a piece of ambrosia. Leah took a bite, and let out a small breath of relief. Leo and Nico took a bite of theirs as well, tension in their bodies leaving slightly. Then Leah flipped over onto her back. She scowled darkly at the ceiling, as if it had wronged her. "We failed." She said. Leo and Nico froze, calmness gone. The former tensed up, while the latter sagged. "We did." Nico replied. Leo looked at the both of them. "Such pessimists. Hey, Lucy, I know this'll seem a little begging, but can you bandage us?" He asked her, grinning sheepishly. She shuffled around the medical kit, then took out a roll. She started to bandage his upper arm. "We'll get her back." Lucy looked between the trio, confusion clearly written on her face as she started on Leah, having finished with Leo. Nico looked at her. "We wanted to get one of our friends, who we confirmed the location of...however." He grimaced. "We didn't succeed, and she were taken by the enemy." Lucy tensed. "Enemy?" She questioned, as she began to examine Nico's ankle. Said Person winced. "We can't…exactly tell you. Not just yet, anyways." He quickly added, at her face of dismay and disapproval. "I can't heal you. But I have a friend…..she may be able to."

 _'Seems this world has Healers too eh….'_ Thought Nico.

"I'll be fine." He assured her, standing up while leaning heavily against the wall. "I've had worse." Lucy looked skeptical, but she didn't probe him any further on it. She then turned to the twins. They were both sitting up, a dark expression on both of their faces. Nico noticed this, and took Lucy's hand. "We should go" He said quietly to her. Without giving her a chance to answer, he disappeared, taking her with him.

Leo stared at the spot they had been in for a few minutes.

"We failed." He said as dully as possible. Refusing to say anything, Leah laid down again, and closed her eyes. Leo followed suit, and the twins fell asleep.

 _Big Mistake._


	16. Update

**Note for all of my fans/ eager readers**

 **Sorry, I haven't been as active as I promised. But my computer messed up...Losing the 110 pages I had of After blood of Olympus...which pissed me off since I only have 70 of them on my tablet. Ugh.**

 **Any who, I'm here to say that my stories have been very...cringe worthy, I'll admit. So, there'll be a couple changes. Fairies and Demigods Will be rewritten, as well as After Blood of Olympus. Expect those soon.**

 **Changes**

 **-I might mention this in Demigod and Fairies, But Siren, My OC, I might make her into Nastu's Twin rather then his girlfriend. I MIGHT do nalu but it's more likely that I won't pair either of them with anyone.**

 **But my issue is that then they'd be two END' s. So leave a review and tell me if that's okay with you guys.**

 **-Leah And Atlas are switching places. First of all, There are barely any Greek heroines. Atlas probably gets no Visitors, since I can't mold the myths to fit into his side of the story.**

 **So, Atlas is now Named Lex, He's Leo's older twin.**

 **Leah is now Named Lucille, And She lives on the Other side of Ogygia, Keeping the Other heroes like Theseus and Perseus (The original Perseus) on her island.**

 **I think that's all I had to tell you guys.**

 **Goodbye, my lovely snowflakes!**

 **Also, I just got back to NEW York from Dominican Republic.**


End file.
